jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Królestwo Ognioglist
Królestwo Ognioglist (ang. Reign of Fireworms) - siódmy odcinek pierwszej serii serialu ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata''. Jego premiera w USA odbyła się 26 czerwca 2016 roku na platformie internetowej Netflix, zaś w Polsce 23 lutego 2016 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Opis Koniec Świata zostaje zaatakowany przez Ognioglisty. Tymczasem okazuje się, że bliźniaki są prawowitymi właścicielami wyspy i rozpoczynają na niej swoje rządy. Niebezpieczeństwo jest coraz bliżej i tylko od nich zależy, czy uda się go uniknąć. Fabuła Śledzik patroluje Koniec Świata i przelicza wszystkie Nocne Koszmary. Wyciąga swoją listę, na której w pewnym momencie ląduje Ognioglista. Kartka staje w ogniu i Śledzik w panice wyrzuca ją za siebie, a po chwili w płomieniach staje także pobliski krzak, na którym wylądowała kolejna Ognioglista. Chłopak szybko zgłasza niebezpieczeństwo migrujących smoków pozostałym jeźdźcom, z którymi razem patroluje las. Sączysmark sugeruje, aby uciec z wyspy i oddać ją w ręce losu, Czkawka jednak zwraca uwagę, że zbyt wiele trudu włożyli w budowę bazy, żeby teraz tak po prostu ją opuścić. W chatce spotkań przyjaciół Śledzik zwraca uwagę na to, że należy pomóc Koszmarom w ukryciu się przed ognistymi smokami. Chwali się, że znalazł idealną jaskinię, w której można je ukryć. Tymczasem powracają bliźniaki, którym Czkawka dał szereg zadań do wypełnienia. Mieczyk i Szpadka nie wywiązali się z żadnego z nich, za to oznajmiają, że znaleźli coś bardzo ciekawego. Prowadzą pozostałych jeźdźców nad klif, na którym stoi kamień. Okazuje się, że zapisany jest na nim testament Magmara Thorstona, wuja bliźniaków, zgodnie z którym wyspę powinni odziedziczyć właśnie oni. Jeźdźcy od razu buntują się przeciwko zapisowi, jednak jego autentyczność potwierdzają specjalnie wezwani na wyspę Pyskacz i Stoick. Wódz Berk nadaje bliźniakom pełne prawa do rządzenia wyspą. Czkawka usiłuje przekonać ojca, że spowoduje to same problemy, ten jednak pozostaje słuszny prawu i poleca synowi podporządkować się. W tym samym momencie kolejne Ognioglisty lądują na wyspie, powodując kolejne podpalenia roślin. W bazie jeźdźców Czkawka czyta Smoczy Podręcznik, gdy słyszy krzątających się niedaleko bliźniaków. Idzie sprawdzić, co się dzieje, widzi Mieczyka i Szpadkę usiłujących zawiesić tabliczkę z napisem "Thorstonton" nad wejściem do bazy. Wyjaśniają, że jest to oficjalna nazwa wyspy nadana przez nich jako właścicieli. Upuszczają jednak tablicę, która roztrzaskuje się o ziemię. Bliźniaki odchodzą, by dalej planować zmiany wprowadzane na wyspie. Następnie wszyscy gromadzą się na arenie, aby wysłuchać przemówienia Mieczyka i Szpadki. Zgodnie z nim każdy z jeźdźców zyskuje własne zadanie do wykonywania na wyspie. I tak Śledzik zostaje oficjalnym piewcą wyspy Thorstonton, Astrid - sprzątaczką, Czkawka - stajennym, zaś Sączysmark - strażnikiem prawa oraz więzienia. Bliźniaki wprowadzają także własne zasady, między innymi zakaz używania litery "s" czy pobieranie opłat za lądowanie na smoku, wykonywanie wszelkich codziennych czynności i kłanianie się władcom. Mieczyk rozwija listę kolejnych zasad, jednak podpala ją następna Ognioglista. Już wkrótce wszyscy zabierają się do swoich czynności. Czkawka czyści szyje Wyma i Jota, jednak bliźniaki nie są do końca zadowolone z efektów. Później odnajdują Astrid, żądając od niej kolejnych ryb w ramach opłaty za lądowanie, dziewczyna jednak nie ma już więcej ryb. Kiedy zaczyna otwarcie wygarniać bliźniakom, co o nich myśli, oni wzywają Sączysmarka i rozkazują mu zamknąć Astrid w więzieniu. Wieczorem, gdy Mieczyk i Szpadka spożywają bogatą kolację, czas umila im Śledzik w roli piewcy. Mieczyk nie jest usatysfakcjonowany wierszem i znów każe Sączysmarkowi zabrać go do więzienia, które właśnie sprząta Czkawka. Następnie Sączysmark wchodzi do lochu i zamyka w nim Astrid i Śledzika. Czkawka żartobliwie pyta się, za co bliźniaki ich zamknęły. Wściekła Astrid pyta jak długo chłopak będzie się tak bawił. Czkawka obiecuje pogadać z bliżniakami. Tymczasem nad wyspą gromadzi się coraz więcej Ognioglist, coraz poważniej zagrażając bezpieczeństwu Końca Świata. W nocy Mieczyk i Szpadka lecą nad lasem, obserwując płonące drzewa. Podlatuje do nich Czkawka, zwracając uwagę na poważny problem, jaki stwarzają Ognioglisty. Usiłuje przekonać ich do zmiany stosunku wobec jeźdźców i podjęciu wspólnego działania do przegonienia smoków. Bliźniaki prawie wydają się przekonane, jednak zauważają, że Szczerbatek leci równie szybko, co Wym i Jot, a to, według nowego prawa, jest niedopuszczalne. Po jakimś czasie do więzienia sam siebie wtrąca także Sączysmark. W ten sposób wszyscy jeźdźcy, prócz bliźniaków, trafiają do więzienia. Zastanawiają się nad rozwiązaniem problemu, jednak mają świadomość, że dopóki siedzą w więzieniu, nic nie mogą zrobić. Tymczasem Mieczyk i Szpadka przechodzą kryzys prawa, które wspólnie stworzyli. Zaczynają dotkliwie odczuwać migrację Ognioglist, które podpalają wszystko dookoła i atakują nawet samych bliźniaków. Rodzeństwo przybiega do więzienia i błaga przyjaciół o pomoc, oferując nawet wyjście z więzienia - początkowo niechętnie, później jednak, gdy Ognioglista podpala ubranie Mieczyka, za wszelką cenę. Więźniowie z sarkazmem oznajmiają, że trzeba być wiernym prawu, lecz zrozpaczeni Mieczyk i Szpadka nie chcą ich słuchać. Czkawka proponuje jedno wyjście - zniesienie prawa Thorstonton, na co Mieczyk reaguje z oburzeniem. Nie ma jednak wyjścia i uwalnia wszystkich. Jeźdźcy natychmiast przystępują do ratowania wyspy. Obmyślają plan działania. Śledzik z przerażeniem zauważa, że wszystkie Nocne Koszmary gdzieś zniknęły. Niebawem przyjaciele zauważają, że z daleka nadlatuje królowa Ognioglist, jednak Sączysmark zwraca uwagę, że to nie królowa, lecz stado Koszmarów tworzących kształt dużego gada. Czkawka natychmiast leci, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę stada i pomóc im w odgonieniu Ognioglist. Nocne Koszmary podążają za Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem, którzy kierują je w stronę skalistej wyspy. Ognioglisty z kolei podążają za kształtem swojej królowej i osiadają na wysepce. Koniec Świata zostaje uratowany. Jeźdźcy oczekują od bliźniaków, że zniosą swoje zasady i że wszyscy będą mieli równe prawa na Końcu Świata. Mieczyk i Szpadka, choć niechętnie, zgadzają się na to. Sztukamięs zjada kamień, na którym zapisany był testament, i wypluwa go w postaci lawy. Przyjaciele świętują powrót do normalności i wspólnie tańczą. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Bliźniaki znajdują testament swojego wuja, Magmara Thorstona, zgodnie z którym przejmują prawa do Końca Świata. *Jeźdźcom udaje się uratować wyspę przed migracją Ognioglist. Postacie Ludzie *Czkawka *Astrid *Sączysmark *Szpadka *Mieczyk *Śledzik *Stoick Ważki *Pyskacz Gbur Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Wym i Jot (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) *Ognioglista *Nocny Koszmar Ciekawostki *Podczas spisu smoków Śledzik używa dokładnie takiej samej mapy, przedstawiającej Berk i okolice, co Stoick w filmie i Albrecht w serialu. *Angielski tutuł nawiązuje do filmu Władcy Ognia. Zobacz też en::Reign of Fireworms Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 1) Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata